


Ice Skating Fun

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Imagine your OTP going to a roller skating rink. Person A is surprisingly really good on skates (such as skating backwards, spinning, etc.) while Person B constantly stumbles, slips, and falls on their rear, bringing much embarrassment to B seeing how skillful A is on roller skates. Imagine Person A holding onto Person B to help them skate, comforting Person B with compliments as they slowly make their way around the rink.</p><p>Wallace has invited Steven to skate on the frozen lake of Sootopolis City, which has frozen over. He plans on it being a date and astonishingly fails at it. At least he gets to watch Steven fail at skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating Fun

_Incoming call. Sender: Wallace. Incoming call. Sender: Wallace._

 

The former Hoenn champion awoke with a yawn, glancing over at the ringing PokeNav Plus. He sleepily ran his fingers over the buttons until it answered with a click.

 

"Wallace, please, it's too early," he mumbled.

 

"Steven! It's ten o'clock, that's not early. Wake up! Sootopolis City is frozen over, I was wondering if you wanted to come down here to ice skate? It's perfect weather!" Wallace was excitedly speaking into his receiver, evidently looking out of his frosty window. "You don't have to, but I'd like it if you did..."

 

"Yeah, sure," Steven sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'll meet you in front of your gym in an hour, is that cool?"

 

He could practically hear Wallace's grin. "It's a date! I mean, yeah, it's perfect. I'll be waiting." The Gym leader hung up immediately.

 

A small smile graced Steven's face at his friend's enthusiasm. He sat up and stretched, working out the kinks in his muscles before standing up and walking to the kitchen. Finishing breakfast quickly, he hurried to get dressed while simultaneously putting his shrunken Pokeballs into his pockets. He left one in his palm as he stepped outside. 

 

He threw the Pokeball high into the air. "Skarmory, come on out! We're flying to Sootopolis!" As soon as the Pokemon was released, it cawed excitedly and soared above him. It swooped down and allowed Steven to hop onto his back, turning toward the hidden city.

 

/////////

 

Ten minutes later, Steven landed in front of the Water type Gym with a flourish. Wallace was leaning against the wall in a more wintry version of his regular outfit, holding two pairs of ice skates by the laces. He grinned as he spotted his friend.

 

"Steven! Glad you could make it! I found an extra pair!" he said as he walked closer. He held out one pair of skates. "It should be in your size."

 

Steven smiled and took them, a small blush spreading across his face as his fingers brushed Wallace's. "Oh! Thanks," he said quickly. He followed the turquoise-haired man to a bench sitting near the surprisingly empty lake. "Where is everyone?"

 

"Oh, they're on the other side of the lake. No big deal." Wallace pulled on his skates easily, standing up in front of Steven and bouncing on the blades. "Hurry up, I want to teach you how to skate, it's your first time, right?"

 

"Uh, no, I've done this before," Steven lied as he shakily stood up. Almost immediately, he stumbled forward. "Ahh!"

 

Wallace caught him easily. "Whoa there friend, you might want to slow down. Are you _sure_ you've done this before?" There was a hint of laughter in his voice as he smiled down at Steven, who was still leaning on his chest.

 

The ex-Champion pushed the other man away from him. "Okay, so I lied. And?"

 

"It's fine, I'll help you. Come on," Wallace said as he offered his arm out to help Steven. He smiled as Steven took it with a sound of appreciation, and pulled the blue-haired man to the ice. The Gym leader stepped on it easily, and, letting go of Steven, began skating around happily. He held back laughter as Steven started slipping and sliding and eventually landing on his butt.

 

"Having a bit of trouble there?" he asked, gliding over to help his friend up.

 

"No! Okay, kind of. Only a little. Whoa!" Steven's feet threatened to slip out from underneath him. "Okay, a lot." He held onto Wallace's arm as he fished a Pokeball out of his pocket. He released Metagross and wobbled over to it. "Sorry, I'm horrible at this, I'm just not used to it," he said, looking back at the other man.

 

Wallace sighed and skated over to him. "Here. Take my hands, I'll help you." He held them out and waited for Steven to take them.

 

After a moment of hesitation, Steven reached out and grasped Wallace's hands, gripping them tightly and standing up. "Thank you..." he said.

 

The turquoise-haired man smiled. "No problem. Here, stand beside me." He moved to wrap his arm around the other's waist to steady him as he led the Champion around the rink. "Is that better?"

 

Steven nodded. "Much better, thank you." He let Wallace teach him how to balance properly, his Metagross lumbering behind them. Every time Steven fell, Wallace would pull him up and start off again, telling him how great he was doing. Eventually, day turned to night, and the two collapsed onto the bench, tired out.

 

"That was fun," Steven sighed. He looked over at Wallace, who was sitting kind of close to him.

 

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty good for a first date." At Steven's confused and alarmed look, Wallace laughed. "I was kidding!"

 

The blue-haired man shrugged. "Ehh. I don't mind." He smirked at the other man.

 

Wallace smiled and leaned back, closing his eyes and enjoying the waning sunlight. "Oh. I was planning on it being a date, I didn't mention it?"

 

"No..."

 

"Oh. I guess not then." He turned away with a blush. "Sorry..."

 

Steven leaned around him, trying to look at his face. "Wallace... If you wanted it to be a date, then I guess it was a date. I was going to ask you soon, actually, I just... didn't."

 

Wallace's head snapped around. "What? Really?" He quickly regained his cool composure. "If it's a date, you wouldn't mind me treating this as the end of one, would you?"

 

Steven tipped his head, puzzled. "Of course not. Why? Mmph!" He was cut off by Wallace's lips on his. He sunk into the kiss, but pulled back. "Wait, what was that?"

 

"Y-you didn't like it?" Wallace stammered, blood rushing to his face.

 

Steven shook his head. "No, actually, I liked it." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the other's cheek. "I gotta go, the Elite Four wanted to meet me tomorrow. See you after that?" he tentatively asked.

 

"Yeah, and if the lake's still frozen, we can skate again," Wallace answered. He waved at the other man as Steven took off with Skarmory.

 

It was a while before Wallace realised Steven still had his skates.

**Author's Note:**

> First Pokemon fic! I had a hard time writing this, I didn't really remember much about either of these two from Alpha Sapphire, but I do know that I started shipping them pretty quickly. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Tomorrow's Pairing: Archie/Maxie
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
